Susanoo (Tsuneyoki)
|kanji=須佐能乎 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Susanoo |literal english=He with the ability to help by all means |english tv= |other names= |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai, Ninjutsu, Dōjutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Izahei Uchiha |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Novel, Game, Movie canon }} Susanoo is a gigantic, humanoid being made of the user's chakra that surrounds them and fights on their behalf. It is the strongest ability available to those who have awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan in both eyes. When activated, Susanoo forms around the user and becomes an extension of their will, acting and attacking on their behalf. By default, Susanoo is anchored to its user and they to it: in its less developed forms it will move around with the user; in its more completed forms the user will be suspended within Susanoo, being brought with it as it moves around. This connection allows Susanoo to shield against physical attacks, one that becomes more difficult to penetrate as it is manifested more fully. If it is damaged, Susanoo does not regenerate and it can only be repaired either by advancing it to the next developmental stage or by dispersing it and then forming it anew. Although Susanoo is quite effective as a defence, it is able to distinguish in what it blocks. For example, the user can still perform jutsu while within Susanoo and the attacks will pass through it without complications. Others can be brought within Susanoo with the user's permission, and users can likewise choose to leave Susanoo's protective envelope. The latter property can be used against the user, as if an opponent can bypass Susanoo, however slightly and latch onto them, they can be pulled out of Susanoo. With continued mastery, Susanoo can have increased defensive capabilities even at its ribcage stage, as seen when A was able to crack a rib of Sasuke's Susanoo, but could not even crack Madara's. Susanoo is also only able to defend against physical attacks, so the user is stil susceptible to other kinds of attacks, such as auditory ones. So long as it is active, Susanoo draws on the user's chakra in large amounts. Izahei Uchiha, however, does not seem to mind the usage of his Susanoo, since his enormous amount of chakra allow him to keep Susanoo for extended periods of time. Izahei's Susanoo is red in colour. Its skeletal form seems pretty standard, without any particular distinctive traits. It has two arms which split in two in the elbows and finishes with a total of four hands, with six fingers per hand. Even despite the lack of armour, Izahei can use Majestic Lightning: Futsunushi to shape his black lightning onto blades and spears. When Izahei got a better control over his Mangekyō, his Susanoo also changed. Now it resembles a cloaked figure, holding a black orb on one of its hands with a jewel on his forehead. The orb can be used as a medium for both Blaze Release techniques and Majestic Lightning Release techniques. On his Full Body form, Izahei's Susanoo resembles a warrior in ornate clothing, with the same tengu-like features most Susanoo have. His also have a pair of wings for flight and a sword made of chakra.